1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend in the electronics industry is to fabricate lighter, smaller, faster and higher-performance products with multiple functions at low cost. To meet this trend, multi-chip stacked packaged technology or system in package technology has been developed. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in package technology uses a through via to form electrical connections and/or other features of the device. In through-via technology, the underlying substrate handling has become a focus and a possible source of creating defects. To handle the substrate, some approaches use a carrier temporarily attached to the thin substrate. However, these approaches have proven to have drawbacks.